Spencer's Night
by Alzaka789
Summary: A short story where Spencer reminisces about good times she had with Ashley. Contains smut. If I get a lot of reviews I may continue.


A/N I have never written a fanfic before, and I have definitely never EVER written smut before so this is a new thing for me so PLEASE PLEASE review. Feedback is good too. I just want to know how I did.

She found herself just watching as the love of her life walked out the door, probably never to come back. It was hard enough to just observe while her best friend and lover of over two years left her, but it was worse as memories of what had been flashed through her mind.

_Their romance had been going on exactly a month and Spencer knew that this was probably going to be the night that she lost her virginity. Before meeting Ashley she was your typical Catholic girl. She had always forced herself to pretend to be interested in guys, although all along she knew it was just a big lie. When her best friend from 9__th__ grade became her boyfriend, she was even surer than ever that she really had no romantic interest in him. But she went along with it anyways, for her mother's sake, and for her own peace of mind. That was about the time she met Ashley. Almost immediately after laying eyes on the beautiful girl she knew she couldn't stay away for much longer._

The first time she had seen Ashley. Just the thought of her beauty and the incredible hold the brunette had over the blonde had her thinking of that night. The night Ashley had made her feel like the most special being in the world. She thought of the wonderful evening that led up to the best night of her life.

_Ashley picked her up around 6:30. It reminded her of something Aiden had said to her a few days after she had met the brunette beauty. To know Ashley is to wait for Ashley. As she walked out to the car, she was overwhelmed by the images that were playing through her mind. All of the times that she and Ashley had come close to taking the next step in their relationship, but never quite going all the way there._

_She was so consumed in her thoughts, it took her a moment to realize that her lover was speaking to her in that soft, husky voice she had grown to love. _

"_Hey baby, I missed you."_

_It always made her heart swell when she heard Ashley call her baby. Her own reply came out a little stuttered, and she silently reprimanded herself for still not being able to speak properly around Ashley._

"_H-hey, I missed you t-too. Y-you look really b-beautiful tonight Ash."_

_Then she saw the 1000-watt smile cross Ashley's face, and she was finally satisfied. It was as though, when she was away from her, she was incomplete. And once she was back with her favorite woman, all it took was that huge smile, and she was whole again._

_The car ride was filled with a comfortable silence. Normally, she hated silences, but while she was with Ashley, everything felt comfortable. Everything felt right. They held hands throughout the car ride, and it still amazed her how little things like holding Ashley's hand still gave her butterflies._

_When they reached Ashley's house, she realized that Ashley was speaking again, and made a mental note to stop daydreaming so much._

"_I know you said you didn't want to do anything special for our one-month anniversary, and a part of me wanted to do something anyways. But in the end I decided that I just wanted to have a laid back night, order out, watch some movies, the usual. I just want to spend some time with my girlfriend. Unless you changed you're mind and you want to do something else."_

"_That sounds good to me Ash. You know I don't care what we do as long as we're together."_

_She was please to observe that her stutter had vanished. Hand in hand, they walked into the house._

_A few hours later they were lying on the couch together with the remains of their Chinese food dinner laying all around the room. They had indulged in a small food fight, which had ended with her lying under Ashley, and she was then playfully forced to apologize to Ashley for making fun of her, which was why the food had started being thrown._

_She was lying slightly further up the couch, with her back pressed against the back of the couch, and she was watching the movie over Ashley's shoulder. She had her hand draped over Ashley's waist. Ashley on the other hand, was pressed up against her body and was snuggling ever closer by the minute._

_When the movie ended, she felt Ashley shift to grab the remote and switch off the TV. She watched as the brunette turned over and faced her. The next thing she knew Ashley's lips were pressed against hers._

_It was the most passionate, loving, and amazing kiss she had ever had. They were in perfect sync with one another, and she took the moment to re-memorize ever bit of Ashley's mouth and store it in her mind._

_She felt Ashley's hands trail down her body and immediately she felt a giant rush of heat go straight to her center. She slowly pulled out of the kiss. Slightly out of breath she said:_

"_D-do y-you want to go upstairs?"_

_Ashley smirked. She took her hand and led her slowly up the stairs._

Unconsciously Spencer smiled at the memory. Then she remembered what had just happened. As much as she tried to suppress the next part of the memory, it came anyways.

_She had no idea how they had made it to the bed but the next thing she knew she had fallen backwards onto it, and Ashley's body was pressed against her own. Their lips were mashed together in a sensual heated passion over and over again and she could feel her center getting hotter by the second._

_One of Ashley's hands slowly crept down her body to the hem of her shirt. She tugged on it gently, and looked into her eyes to check that it was okay._

_She nodded slowly, and before she knew it her top was over her head and flung to the ground. She reached for Ashley's but then she realized that hers was already off. Before she could ponder how quickly Ashley had taken off her shirt, she felt her lover's lips attacking her neck._

_She gasped, as Ashley sucked softly on her soft spot. She could feel her body begging for release, and she knew that if the foreplay took much longer then she would be begging Ashley herself._

_Ashley trailed butterfly kissed down her chest and taunt stomach to her belly button. Then she began working her way back up to her right breast. She let out a cry of pleasure as Ashley took her nipple into her mouth. She felt Ashley's tongue swirling around it, and as her brunette pulled away she blew softly on it and Spencer felt a spasm of arousal travel from her breast down to her clit._

_Then Ashley moved on to give the same treatment to the left. Before long she couldn't stand it anymore, and she placed her fingers softly under Ashley's chin and made her stop to look up at her._

"_Please?" She begged._

_A smile graced Ashley's features, and she reached beneath her to remove the blonde's jeans. Once the offending object was removed, Ashley removed her bra and Spencer did the same. Then Ashley took off her pants._

_She gasped as she took in the beauty in front of her. And not for the first time she asked herself how someone like Ashley had fallen for someone like her._

_Then Ashley crawled down towards her center and she lost all train of thought. She watched as Ashley bit down carefully on the waistband of her thong and pulled it off with her teeth._

_She started to prepare herself to be entered by Ashley when she felt two fingers thrust hard into her. She gasped, and had to work to keep from screaming in pleasure. She rocked her hips on Ashley's fingers; riding them and helping her get deeper. Slowly her fingers started to pick up the pace until they were working at a quick rhythm._

_As she started nearing the end she grabbed Ashley's hand. She felt her lover's questioning gaze on her, and she reached over and pulled down Ashley's panties. She wanted them to cum together. Almost immediately Ashley realized what Spencer wanted._

_Soon they were working together at a swift rhythm. She felt herself nearing the edge and hoped Ashley was too. As she came she screamed and ran her nails down Ashley's back. That was all it took to send Ashley over the edge screaming._

_As they came down from their high together Ashley crawled up her body and wrapped her arms around her._

"_That was amazing. I love you, forever and ever Spence."_

A/N Review review review


End file.
